Christmas Surprise
by Ely93c
Summary: A story about my favourite couple Jack/Sue
1. Chapter 1

**I know, Christmas is over long time ago** **and I feel embarrassed to post this story now. However, I introduce myself, my name is Eliana and I come from Italy, and that's why I thought a little above before posting my fan fiction, maybe write in the comments if I made some mistakes, so at least try not to make more :D.**

**Chapter 1. **

She was on the bed, with her legs drawn to her chest and her chin on her knees, then she realized that her mother was in the doorway and was watching.

"Can I come in, honey?"

"Certainly, step in."

"What are you thinking? ... No, not answer ..Jack"

"It 's so clear?"

"Enough ... why don't you just tell him?"

"I can't ... in my head when I set up my speech it's easy to talk to him, then when I do, it's hard, it's confused, is catastrophic" sighing "In few words is easier said than done"

"You could write him a letter or an e-mail"

"Mom.." sighing

"Ok, ok I'm sorry, I am sure that this Christmas reserve surprises" smiling ""I go to bed .. 'night"

"Goodnight"

Sue sighed and then said to Levi "I wish that you could talk to my place"

The next morning Sue went into the kitchen to make coffee and when she switched on the blackberry read a message that she thought wouldn't have ever read.

Jack ran his hand over his face, rubbing his fingers over his eyes, he wrote that message, but wouldn't have done, when he noticed, however, it was late, because the message has already arrived at their destination.

-You' re like air to me, but remember that without air you can't live ... I miss you Sue-

Sue sat down at the table and continued to read that message

"So, buddy, what I should reply now?"

"Hello, darling!" Said her mother smiling

"Um ... hello mum" clearing her throat.

"Are you okay?"

"Um..yes, I'm fine.. I go to the park with Levi"

"Okay.." when Sue left the kitchen, she took advantage to call Jack's mother "Kelly, I'm Clara, Sue's going to the park with Levi, maybe we'll see later at the mall. Bye"

"Sue I have to go to the mall, would you like to come?"

"Sure..come here Levi"

Thirty minutes later found themselves at the supermarket

Levi seemed very agitated and seemed in search of someone

"Levi, what's wrong with you?"

-There is your Jack- Levi thought

Jack was walking alone, searching the perfect gift for Sue, he stopped at a jewelry store, sighed when he saw an engagement ring, when he turned he found himself face to face with a furry friend.

"Levi come here.."Sue began to run "I am really really sorry.. I don't know how..Jack"

"Sue…hi" smiling

"Hi…what are you doing here?"

"Probably I forgot to tell you yesterday on the phone, my parents occasionally come here on holiday.."

"I see.."

"Jack, did you find the gift fo..Hi" said Stacy

"Hi, I see you're busy, maybe we should go Levi.."

"Sue, wait, I want introduce you my sister Stacy and my nephew Stella..this is Sue, my coworker and my best friend, and Levi, the wonder dog"

"Oh..Hi..Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

"She's beautiful, uncle Jack, this is the woman you're always talking about?"

"Yes, she is really beautiful.."watching Sue and smiled as she blushed

"Nice to meet you uncle Sue.."Stella signing

Sue was surprised "How did you how to sign nice to meet you?"

"Uncle Jack taught me some sign…because he l.."

"Stella, your mom is searching for you…"

"This is his nice way of saying that he doesn't want me between his feet..See you soon uncle Sue"

Sue smiled and gave her an hug "Bye Stella.."

"Bye Levi.."

"So.." said Sue

"So.." said Jack

So you guys are idiots- thought Levi watching Jack and Sue, watching each other

"I guess I'll see you soon"

"I hope so..I mean..See you soon.."

"Bye.."

"Bye.." Jack began to breathe again _– I let her go..again..-_ thought

"You let her go…again"

"I know..I'm an idiot"

"Yes you are!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, what's happen to the mall?"

"Have you seen us?" Sue smiling sweetly

"We have seen you"

"Well.. I have met Jack' sister Stacy e Jack's nephew Stella, but in a first moment I have seen only Stacy.. I thought it was just another of his… woman"

"You are sooo jealous of him.."

"No.. it's just.. okay I'm very very jealous of him.. but it is totally useless because he doesn't feel the same thing for me.."

"The feelings are the same for him, honey, he is jealous of him, you told me when he met Tony..and David.. when your brother came to the office and Jack thought it was your boyfriend.. He loves you.. as you love him.."

"I hope so mom.."

Sue was on the couch reading a book, when someone knocked at the door

"Yeah I understood Levi.." opening the door "Jack.. Hi.."

"Hi Sue…" smiling sweetly "Hi buddy, yeah I have something for you.." giving him a biscuit

"You spoil him.." smiling

"True.. but I should spoil the sweet mistress of Levi, too!" smiling sweetly

"What are you doing here? Besides spoil my dog"

"Jack you're already here.." said Sue's mother

"Yes, I' m already here Mrs Thomas..my parents will arrive shorly"

"No Mrs Thomas here, I'm Clara.."

"Okay.. Thanks Clara"

"I have forgot to say to Sue, that you and your family will be our guests until New Year.."

"Really?"

"Yeah Thomas, it seems that you have to bear me..again.."

"Don't start giving orders, Hudson, or be overprotective, then for me and Levi will be okay.."

"_Very funny.."_ signing

"_I know_, come on, I'll show you the guest room.. Do you need a help?"

"No thank you.. I'm a strong man.."

"Yeah, if you say so.."

"Here's your room.."

"Wait a minute, where do you sleep?"

"Here's overprotective Jack, Levi.. The room next to you, our rooms are communicating… the towels are under the wash basin.."

"Thank you Sue.. mm.. do you mind if I take a short shower?"

"No, go on.."

"You wanna come with me?" winking

Sue blushed "Yeah Levi need a shower.." laughing

As Jack closed the door, Sue gasped "I wish I could come in the shower with you.." whispering

Ten minutes later

Sue knocked at Jack's door

"Jack.. I'm…I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't knew that you.." Sue blushing seeing Jack shirless

Jack smiling shyly "I'm sorry.. I forgot to.."

"No, it's okay.. I just wanted to say you.. oh my God, I forgot what I wanted to tell you.." whispering

"Sue are you okay?" close to her

"I.. I don't know.." Sue blushed

Jack approached his face to her face and Sue was pretty sure he was about to kiss her, then the magic vanished as soon as arrived.

"Jack.. Oh I'm sorry, I interrupted something?"

"Mm..no, no mom…It's okay, I was just telling Jack that lunch is ready.."

Sue e Sue's mom left Jack's room "Yeah..You are red like a tomato.."

Jack's parents arrived

At the table ...

"The neighbors have invited us to their party again this year ..." said Sue's father, Nicolas "You can come too, if you want.."

"Sure why not, right Callaham?" said Jack's mother, Grace

"Sure.." reply him "So we leave the guys alone.."

Jack lynched with his eyes his father

"Speak with your woman, as soon as possible, son, before another man steal from you, or I'll send you Levi and he can bite you.."

Jack gasped "I don't know dad, she's my best friend, I want her as the mother of my children.. but I don't know if she want the same things..with me...I don't think I'm the right men for her.."

"What? You're blind? She's deeply in love with you.."

"I hope so, dad, really.."looking at the object of his desires

The evening

"Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Sure, which movie, chick flick? Comedy? Action comedy?"

"In the land of women.."

"Which means chick flick.." rolling his eyes

"Oh, come on, you will like this movie.."Sue smiling sweetly

Sue leaned her head on Jack's shoulder, Jack put his arm around her shoulders, she could feel his heart beat faster.

Sue turned to Jack, he was beautiful, those eyes that made her go crazy, his lips so soft.

Jack turned to Sue _"You okay?"_signing

"Y-yeah.. I'm okay.."

Jack stroked her hair, approaching his face to her, his lips were almost touching her.. when

"Levi!" said both "I think that Levi wants to go for a walk.."

"I come with you.. If you don't mind.."

"N-no.. I mean I don't mind.." giggling nervously

Jack, Sue e Levi went to the park near Sue's house, they spoked of work, family when a lightning slashed in the sky, Sue gasped.

"You're shaking.."said Jack, embracing her

"Thanks.."

After a few minutes, Jack pulled away, it began to rain, but neither of them cared, they were looking into the eyes, when Jack decided to now or never, took her face and pulled to him gently but with vehemence, kissing her with passion


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They returned after their walk, all wet, they laughed when they saw that Levi took off the excess water.

Jack looked at Sue and stopped laughing, now he was smiling.

Sue looked at Jack and smiled sweetly "What?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders _"You beautiful" signing_

Sue blushed, and now she felt warm all over, Jack kissed her gently and then Sue pulled slightly toward her, leaning against the wall, let go Levi's leash and then dropped on the floor Jack's coat, Jack dropped the coat of Sue, and then Sue pushed him up the stairs, to go in the bedroom

Jack kissed her neck, Jack closed the door of Sue's bedroom, gently pushing her against it.

Sue smiled "I can't believe this is happening for real.."

Jack walked away briefly from her "Are you okay with..this? I mean, if you think it's too fast..we can just stop.."

Sue smiled "I'm extremely nervous..but I want you...I- I don't know if you want to.." then Jack kissed her

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes..I'm extremely nervous too.." Jack blushing "if I go too fast, just tell me, okay?"

Sue nodded and began to unbutton Jack' shirt, Jack kissed her gently at first, then passionately, began to remove Sue' sweater

An hour later they were both lying side by side, Sue with her head on Jack's chest, Jack caressed her arm, thinking back to what they had done that night, he recalled their coats were still on the floor in the living room, caught Sue's attention, Sue smiled

"I should do something.."

"About what?" smiling sweetly

"I should go get our coats in the living, are still on the floor.."

"Oh.." said Sue frustrated "Ok.."

Jack picked up the coats while thinking how he could have been so insensitive to Sue, hadn't said anything about what he really meant, he hurried back to the bedroom.

Sue had a sad look on his face, maybe she was crying or almost.

Jack sighed "I'm..I'm sorry, I behaved like a fool and insensitive, and I'm really really sorry.. I'm sorry because I wasn't honest towards you.."

Sue swallowed nervously

"Tonight was amazing .. but can't have future.."

Sue done a bitter smile, getting out of bed wearing only a nightgown and was about to leave the room "Why I am so stupid..?" thinking to herself

Jack stopped her, before she could open the door

"I- I'm sorry, this is not what I meant to say.. You know I'm not good at speeches when it comes to us.." smiling shyly "I mean this thing we started tonight, how we have begun, can't have a future, is .. started badly, because it began as a story of.. sex, is not so, I don't want a story like this, especially not with you, I don't want the teenagers' story with hormones in turmoil, I want that ours is a long lasting relationship, I.." sighing "_I love Sue Thomas, more than everything, more than my job, I could leave my job for us..for you_.. Of course I didn't want to tell you that I love you after we made love tonight, that's not how I had imagined and it wasn't my intention to bring to bed the first day that we set ourselves the first kiss"

Sue was crying "Jack Hudson, you're the only man who has the power to break my heart, to crumple like paper, but at the same time the only one able to picking up the pieces and make it whole again, the man .. that makes me not sleep, eat or think, despite all this .. I should hate you, but it isn't, I don't hate you, not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all, I love you with all my heart, with all that I am"

Jack with tears in his eyes, hugged her gently "I'm sorry if I made you suffer, it was during these 3 years or 5 minutes ago, it was not my intention"

Sue smiled "We were both stupid.."

"Yeah, fools in love.."

"Yeah.."

In the bed facing each other

"We would have had this conversation a long time ago..But I was such an..idiot.."

"No, you're not an idiot.. because we spent 4 wonderful years, we met, we have developed a deep friendship, lasting, I don't regret even a bit.." smiling sweetly

Jack smiled back "I love you Sue Thomas, will be hard not to keep my eyes off of you in the office.."

"And I love you too Jack Hudson.. will be difficult to keep at bay Lucy.."

"Or Bobby.."

They passed the time chatting until Sue fell asleep in the Jack's arms and he joined her shortly after.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys / girls, sorry for the delay, but as some of you know I'm Italian (unfortunately) and it takes me a while to write the chapters in English, I ask you to write me, if there are some errors in the story.. _Signing in italics _

Chapter 4

Sue was still asleep, Jack had just woken up, watching her as she slept, Jack fell in love with her again, Levi was still sleeping on the bed with them, Jack went for a shower, when returned Sue was still sleeping, Jack smiled and thought -Thank goodness she was a morning person- gave her a kiss on the forehead and then went down to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mrs. Thomas .."

"Good morning to you too .. You can call me Clara, Jack..I told you yesterday, Mrs. Thomas makes me feel..old"

Jack smiled "I'm sorry.. I just have to get used.."

Clara smiled "Don't worry.. You love her don't you?"

Jack coughed and Sue's mom smiled "Last night I went to Sue's room and noticed that she wasn't there so I thought she was in the room with you.."

Jack gulped "Clara..I really really love her.."

"She said that the general problem were the rules at work.."

"Yeah..part of the problem were and still are the rules, we weren't sure if the other felt the same thing, not to ruin our friendship..and then our exes.."

"So what about the rules at work? What you too going to do?"

"I-I don't know.. I think that when we return to Washington I will talk to Garrett, our superior and see what we can do..If there is nothing to do, and one of us could transfer, I thought that I will move or leave the job.."

"You would left your job for her?!" Clara said surprised

"I will leave my job for her, for us, I think I could die for her.."

Clara smiled with tears in her eyes

Jack looked at Clara "Are-are you okay?"

"Yes..I'm sorry.. is just what you said.."

Jack made a half-smile "I'm serious.."

"I know that's why I still crying…" giggling "Do you… you want to..?"

"Morning everyone.." said Sue smiling

"Hi honey.. slept well?"

Sue smiled at Jack and blushed "Very well, mom.."

"I love you sweetie.." said Jack only with the labial

Sue blushed and signed "_I love you too_"

"Hi buddy.." said Jack stroking Levi "You need a walk?!" Levi barked

"Okay..so me and the wonder dog go for a walk.."

"You want company?"

"Don't worry, you eat your breakfast, Levi and I will take a walk and a male chat.." winking at her

Sue laughed "Fine..I will be here to wait you.."

Jack kissed her softly despite her mother was in the kitchen with them.

"There are two rooms available upstairs, I could have a heart attack to see you.." laughing

"Mom!" Sue blushing

"What?! I'm serious?"

Jack laughed "Okay.. I'll be back.."

"You'd better come back soon, _honey_" signing and smiling

Sue sighed and smiled - I love him so much –

"Morning Sue.." said Grace

"Good morning Mrs Hudson.. do you want some coffee?"

"Call me Grace, Sue..and yes, thank you" – "So, where is Jack?"

"Uhm..Jack is doing a walk with Levi.." felt nervous talking alone with Jack's mother

"Jack told me so many things about you.. talks and talks about you constantly, telling me what you do, he told me he is going to a ASL' course.."

"Really?!" Sue was surprised, he had never told her.

"You seem surprised.." giggling

"Well..that's why I AM surprised…he never told me that he was going to a ASL' course.."

"Maybe because he wanted to improve .. for you, for you two..for your relationship.. I remember when he was a teenager had difficulty learning a new language, when he told me he was learning a new language, for you, not to make you feel like a fish out of water, when I asked him why he was doing that ASL' course he told me - I'm doing it because I completely lost my mind, for my co-worker, Sue, I am completely and hopelessly in love with her, mom, she makes me want to be a better man, perfect for her, a man who deserves to go out with her, with a woman like her, you ought to know her, she's so beautiful, funny, she understands me, even better than myself, as if she read me inside- I never said that to him, but when I finished the call, I cried, because I realized that I had made a huge mistake when I told Allie that he had the heart attack.. you two would be engaged or married at this time.."

Sue cried "I had not the slightest idea that he was doing all of this, only to be a better..man for me, he's perfect for me.. why he can't understand?!"

"Because he's stubborn as a mule that is his father.." laughing in the midst of tears

Sue laughed "Don't feel.. responsible for our relationship, as I told Jack last night, these 4 years have been fantastic, because we have learned to know us better, we became best friends, Jack knows the things I have not even told to Lucy, and she lives with me.." smiling

"You love him..don't you?!"

"Love him is a euphemism, I think- I think I would give my life for him, he is everything to me.."

"Do you think he's.." she stopped when Jack walked into the kitchen

"Morning mom.."

"Morning Jackie.." winking at Sue

"Mom..!"

"You're right, not in front of your girlfriend.." going in the living room

Sue laughed and Jack smiled

"How was the walk?"

"Good.. Levi and I talked a lot.."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I discovered many things about you, he told me a couple of things.."

"What kind of things?"

"I discovered how beautiful you are, you're with a hot man who loves you madly.."

"Traitor.. I told you that had to be a secret between you and me.."

"What part?"

"The part of how I'm beautiful..of course..what do you think?" drinking her coffee and holding a laugh

"Fine,you won this round Thomas.. you wanna go out?"

"Sure, where do we go?

"Mall? I've got to find the perfect gift for a special woman"

"Who would be this woman?"

"Can there be another special woman for me?" kissing her gently

"I already had the perfect gift this Christmas.." blushing

Jack smiled "Yes I too have had my perfect gift this Christmas and I think will be enough for the next 60 years.. But besides my unconditional, eternal love for which not turn it back, what would you like for Christmas?"

"Surprise me.." continuing to think about what Jack had said, then he thought for a long term relationship or not?

"Fine..Shall we go?"

"Sure..come here Levi.."

Sue went into the living room and said they were going to the mall and probably would have been out to lunch

In the car

Sue leaned her head on Jack's shoulder "I love you Jack, you know it, right?"

"Of course I do know my love, I love you too tiny"

Sue blushed, he used all those nicknames of lovers, she and Jack in love and were a couple "This is a perfect Christmas.." she thought of having only thought "I thought out loud, right?"

Jack smiled "Yes.. for me too this is the perfect Christmas.. as the New Year will be perfect, I hope.."

"Why the perfect New Year?"

"Because.. You'll find out at New Year.."

"Come on, give me a clue.." kissing his neck

"Good trying, Thomas, but it doesn't work.." laughing

"So .. I guess we will have to divide.." said Sue looking at Levi then at Jack

"I think so.. I'll see you here ... an hour?"

"Perfect..and don't try to follow me, I have Levi and I told him to let me know if he feel your presence.."

Jack laughed "Alright.. See you here..in an hour" kissing her sweetly

"Ok Levi, let's go looking for the perfect gift for Jack.."

Jack went straight to a jewelry store, already knowing what he wanted to take for..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hi.."

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"I would like to see some necklaces and bracelets by Tiffany please.."

"Sure ..."

Jack took him 10 minutes to figure out which were perfect to describe their relationship "These are..perfect.."

Jack also took the opportunity to take "the surprise for the New Year"

"Can make me a gift pack, please.."

"Of course.. must be a very special lady"

Jack smiled, "Yes she is .." sighed

Jack left the jewelry and realized that he had half an hour before meeting Sue

He decided to take another gift for Sue, so she could open without feeling embarrassed in front of their parents, then he decided to put his gifts for Sue in the car, and then waited for her where they had left an hour before.

Sue came out from a store and was walking towards the entrance, she stopped when she saw Jack's shoulders, lips to lips with what seemed like Allie, she had tears in her eyes, couldn't have been so stupid to believe that..

"Hey my love.." said Jack smiling sweetly

Sue wrinkled her forehead and turned to Allie, was still in the arms of that man

"J-Jack..but.."

"That's Jim, her future husband, we did the high school together.."

Sue blushed

Sighing "Why can't you just accept the fact that I fell in love and crazy about you?" he sounded angry, stroked her face wet with tears

"I'm-I'm sorry.. I thought after all that been there between you two.."

"What there been between me and Allie has finished at high school, we went out a couple of times together and we knew, we weren't meant for each other, she didn't accept the fact that I wanted to work for FBI in Washington, she didn't understand me, didn't accept me as I am .. and in the end, we divided.."

"Jack no need to tell me these things.."

"Yes Sue, because I want you to be sure of what I feel for you, I want you to feel secure about our relationship"

Sue smiled shyly "We talk about it another time please, I'm starved"

Jack smiled "Okay, let's go out for lunch, as our first date.." walking towards the car

"Perfect.. I will receive a kiss similar to a kiss goodnight?"

"You mean a kiss of good-afternoon?"

Sue laughed, nodded leaning against the car, as he opened the car and he opened the door for her

Jack smiled "Do the same if I give you now a kiss of good lunch..and then a kiss of good afternoon, and another to remind you that I love you to madness, and another one because your lips are attractive, and another for good dinner, and another because I want to do it and another to say goodnight?"

"You don't need excuses to kiss me.."

"I know.. but it's just so I can kiss you more often and I still have an excuse.." kissing her deeply, smiled when he heard that she moan

"You're cunning Hudson.."

"I know honey..that's why you love me so much..Where's my present?" grimacing unhappy, looked better at her and noticed that had a bag of a lingerie shop "You mean that is my gift?"

Sue smiled "What makes you think that this could be your gift?"

"Well, on the bag it's written lingerie.." winking "What is it? A Christmas outfit, red like Santa Claus, but womanly and sexy?"

"Jack!" blushing "I'm starving.. if my stomach growls in a few moments will be only your fault.."

"Or white, pure, as the snow and maybe of lacy?"

Sue blushed "It 's something for me.. let's make a deal, you tell me what is your gift for me and I will tell you or show, you if you want, what I bought in this fantastic store that sells only sexy lingerie..deal?"

Jack sighed "You're cunning and underhand, but I love you the same.." kissing her sweetly "Where we go?"

Sue laughed "At the end of this street there is a restaurant.."

At the restaurant

Sue looked worried

"Sweetheart are you okay?" Jack taking her hand sweetly

Sue half-smiled "Yeah.. I was..just thinking.."

"Do you want to share?"

Sue sighed " What we started here is.. something fantastic, something I've always wanted since we first met.."

"Sue wait, you're not leaving me…right?" his face turned pale for a few minutes

Sue smiled, he looked scared, terrified perhaps "What?! No..of course I'm not leaving you.." taking his hand

Jack smiled "Oh..ok.. so what you are worried about?"

Sue sighed "Jack, if we continue our relationship even in Washington, how can we do with the job, we know the rules, one of us will be transferred and I don't want to break the team.."

"But I don't want that we leave.. how about if we think to it when we get back to Washington, here we can live our relationship without problems, when we return to Washington I will speak with Garrett, but for now, since Lucy and Bobby are not there, we take care of us..deal?" making her a smile

Sue smiled back "Deal.."

"I go to the bathroom a minute, I'll be right back .." kissing him softly

Jack smiled ""Okay, I'll wait here .."

Jack sighed, he was happy, he was ecstatic, he loved her with all his heart and couldn't wait for New Year, he hoped that she.. his thoughts were interrupted

"Jack Hudson?" a voice shrill and disturbing

"Eleanor?! Hi.."

"Hi, what are you doing here?" she replied with a smile "You're not following me, right?" winking

Jack looked toward the bathroom and noticed that Sue was going to him "What?! No..of course I'm not following you..why should I? My parents come here sometimes.."

"I see..can I sit here, for a moment?"

Jack was about to answer when the waitress replied for him "I don't know if his wife would agree that another woman would sit in her place.. Can I remove the dishes?"

Jack smiled "Yeah, thank you.."

Eleanor blushed furiously "Wife?! Are you married?"

Jack smiled "Yeah..she is my wife.." turning to Sue a look of understanding "Honey, do you remember Eleanor, right?"

"Yeah, of course, it is also thanks to her that you had the nerve to ask me out.."

"Are you two married?"

Jack and Sue looked at each other with a smile on their faces "Yes, we are married.."

"I don't see the wedding rings.."

"See there was an accident, and Jack and I were first married, we decided to redo the wedding rings and engagement ring because it remembered us the incident.." Jack embraced his "wife" she had tears in her eyes. How did the tears to seem so real? He thought

"I got to go, sorry, someone is waiting for me.. Bye.."

"Bye Eleanor.." said both

"She walked away.."

Sue smiled and returned to her seat

"You were.. fantastic.. even I believed that you were crying for real.. How did you?"

Sue smiled "I did a drama course in high school.."

Jack laughed "We come back home?"

Sue nodded

Jack paid the bill and they left

In the car

"Jack, you know, we worked together for 4 years, but I don't know what is your favorite color.."

"Well let's say I like almost every color except orange, green and yellow..Come on what is your present for me?"

Sue laughed "I have to repeat the deal that I first proposed?"

Jack smiled in amusement, "I hate you" pointing the finger towards her

The smile faded from Sue's face, swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat

Jack stroked her cheek, "Honey, I'm sorry, I was joking.."

Sue bit her lower lip trying not to laugh but she failed

"You were.." started Jack

"Joking?! Yes.." making him sweet eyes

"Mmm.. I was thinking of giving you something tonight, but now I feel offended and I think you have to wait tomorrow.."

Sue made a grimace "How can I make it up to you?" kissing his neck

Jack groaned "If you don't stop I will stop the car and we'll make love on the backseat.."

Sue smiled mischievously, "Really? Well basically there is space, if we lay Levi at my house.."

"You don't groped me.. I might as well do it.."

"It would be a bad thing?" stroking his hair and then down to the buttons of his shirt, going deeper and down

Jack sighed nervously, she was trying him "Sue, put your hands where I can see them.."

Sue laughed "What is it? I was having fun.."

"Yes, with my strength of will.. You're a devil in disguise, Thomas…"

Sue smiled sweetly "It's not my fault if you're so sexy in this shirt royal blue.. and it isn't my fault if my strength of will is disappearing right now, and the desire to make love with you is having the better.." whispering in his ear

Jack sighed, his strength of will was gone, underground, the desire to love her as he had done the night before, was evident for both.

"Well, now that you've completely buried my strength of will, do you know a hotel near here?"

Sue nodded and smiled mischievously


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for your reviews 3 Love youuu

Chapter 6

"You know what? We won't go into a hotel room…"

"No?!"

"No, because it seems like..you know a.. a history of betrayal..you know?"

Sue smiled "You're right.."

"We go to my house, but before we'll go to your house.."

"Alright.." taking his hand

Jack smiled at her and kissed her hand sweetly

Sue and Jack entered in the house

Sue went into the kitchen, she found a note of her mother

"Jack, it seems we are alone .."

"Really?"

"Yep, our parents are gone, my parents have brought your parents to do a tour .."

"Really?!" Jack winking

Sue smiled mischievously "Yes Hudson.." kissing him softly

"I think it's better if we go upstairs.." taking her hand

"Levi, you stay here…don't follow us.."

Sue smiled, dragged Jack upstairs

Once they arrived in the guest room, Sue was under him on the bed, Jack unbuttoned her blouse, Sue groaned and unbuttoned his shirt, Jack kissed her neck, her weakest part, went down to his chest and kissed her breasts, kissed her stomach, Sue chuckled a little bit, she stopped laughing and began to sigh nervously when Jack quickly took off her pants and underwear, kissed and teased her most intimate part.

"Jack..please.." putting her hands in his hair

Jack smiled kissed her stomach again, her breasts again, and then returned to kissing his favorite part, her neck, while his fingers sought again to discover the deepest part of his woman

"Jack..please.." moaning "You're killing me.."

Jack removed his fingers from her vagina, but he continued to kiss and nibble her neck

Sue smiled shyly "It seems that the little Hudson is happy to see me .."

Jack chuckled and rolled onto his back dragging her with him

An hour later

They were happily lying on the bed, smiling like a Cheshire cat their bodies still slightly perspiring

"It was…incredible.."

"Only incredible? It was..wow.."

Sue blushed

Jack chuckled "After all that we've done, after what you have done this afternoon.. you blush?! I mean .. when we make love, you are completely different, you're full of creativity, and .. you know all the hormones that make you do things you wouldn't even think to do.. then ... well when we are out of the bed" chuckling with Sue "You're the Sue I've met in the office 4 years ago, the one that offered me a cookie to take away, the one that had a bath with her best friend, and unfortunately it wasn't me.." stroking her hair "You're the only person with whom I thought I'd.." Jack sighed and closed his eyes

"You thought what?" Sue said sweetly "Don't tell me, your mobile phone?" Sue smiling sweetly

Jack nodded "I'm sorry honey.."

Sue smiled "Don't worry, go on.."

Jack stood up wearing only his boxers, took the phone and went back to bed

"Hudson.."

"Hi mate, you took your time to respond…what do you were up to, Sparky?"

Jack sighed "Hi Crash..I'm fine too…"

Sue smiled and Jack stroked her hair, Sue kissed his cheek, then his neck

Jack gasped as he saw that Sue was sitting astride him "What are you doing baby?" only with the lips

Sue done a mischievous smile and signed _-I was thinking of show you what I bought in that store-_

Jack smiled back "I'll wait here..and if Bobby leaves me, it will be fun to remove those things you bought, honey.."

Sue chuckled and kissed him softly before getting out of bed

"You are with a woman, man? I just heard someone giggle.."

"Uhm… these are not your business.."

Bobby laughed "I hope that woman is Sue, or you die, mate, when you come back to DC you will die..if that woman isn't Sue..alright Sparky, I leave you and Mrs. Sparky alone, don't do anything I wouldn't do.."

Jack chuckled "Alright Crash, bye..Merry Christmas, by the way.."

"Yeah Merry Christmas.."

Jack put the phone on the nightstand and smiled when he saw Sue coming back after a few minutes with his shirt.

Jack was sitting supine and motioned to Sue to sit on him, she smiled and sat astride him, he smiled and stroked her hair

"My shirt looks great on you, honey.."

Sue smiled "Thank you, honey.."

Jack leaned down to kiss her softly, stroking her legs, then thighs, buttocks, up to the hips, hugging her even more

Sue smiled when felt Jack's excitement grow under her, groaned as his hot lips moved to her neck

"I want you so much, Jack.." Sue sighed nervously

"A third time, Thomas? "

Sue blushed "Well there's no two without three, right?"

Jack chuckled, "I love your way of thinking, but first we remove this shirt .." was surprised when he saw the white lace lingerie outfit, just as he had said this morning

Sue blushed even more "You know me too well, and this worries me"

A half hour later Sue, shocked by their own passion, brought a hand on his chest, blocking his movements with a single gesture. Jack turned away from her gently, Sue put on his shirt and looked at him smiling

"Where are you going, honey?" making a puppy look

Sue smiled "I'm going to take a shower.." as she walked to the bathroom said "Jack…stop staring at my ass.." Sue smiled amused and turned to see his reaction

Jack smiled "But you have to admit that you have a fabulous ass"

Sue chuckled and threw him his shirt "You're terrible, Hudson!" Sue closed the bathroom door and leaned against it, she smiled, she felt so in love, so different..

Jack was still in bed and smiled, he was happy, he was in love, for the first time was seriously in love, in love with an amazing woman, would give his life for her, wearing only his boxers, he went to the bathroom, he needed a shower…a cold shower.

Jack entered into the shower, embracing Sue from behind and kissing her cheek, Sue turned to him and Jack said "I know how you feel honey.."

Sue blushed "About what, Jack?"

"Our relationship, the desire that we feel, believe me I know, it's new to me .. this uncontrollable desire for you, I've never felt like this before.."

Sue smiled shyly while she was still in his arms, "The thing is .. I don't know how to behave .. .. in front of this desire, it's new, as you can imagine, for me, feel something like that, I've never felt this way before… even if I had the chance, with you it's different when .. when we kissed, in that office, God, I wanted to be kissed from you in that way, with the same passion and well ... I wanted to do other things with you.. Not even with David, I could feel the same passion, and we were together… even before you kiss me, I wanted to .. kiss you, touch you and make love with you"

Jack chuckled, he knew very well that feeling

Sue slightly offended "Are you laughing at me?"

"No, I'm sorry my love "kissing her nose," I was just thinking how similar we are, I also wanted the same thing.. I love you to madness Sue Thomas, I'm not going to let you go.."

"I love you too Jack Hudson.." kissing him softly

"Can I massage your shoulders?"

Sue blushed and only then realized that she was completely naked, with him, in the shower, it was stupid, they made love 4 times that week but felt shy to be with him in the shower talking, she put her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover up, Jack looked at her tenderly in her eyes, "You don't need to cover yourself, darling, you're beautiful .."

Sue blushed even more "I'm going to change the water temperature, so stop looking at me like this .. your eyes.. are so dangerous"

"Worse than any terrorist I've ever seen .. "continued Jack

Sue was surprised

"It 's exactly what I feel when I look into your eyes .. We couldn't be more equal.."

Sue smiled shyly

"For me, you can change the water temperature, otherwise, we will make love, once again, here in the shower.."

Sue blushed furiously and opened her mouth, she wasn't blushing at what he said, but for the way he said

"You're so beautiful when you blush sweetheart" kissing her gently

Sue smiled, still lost in the kiss, he was so sweet with her..

Jack knew he had to get away from her, before getting into trouble, he get away from her lips softly, smiled when he heard her protest with a groan

_**- God, this woman will become my drug, my dependence-**_ he thought

"So, can I massage your shoulders?"

"What happened to the indecent proposal that you made before?"

Jack smiled "Insofar as I want to make love with you in the shower, I…mm…finished..mm..the.. the protections.."

"Oh…okay..so you can massage my shoulders.." turning around

Jack moved her hair to one side, took her bath oil and gave her a shoulder massage

20 minutes later

Jack was the first to come out of the shower

"Wait, let me get your bathrobe, so you don't catch cold .." Putting a towel around his waist, then took her bathrobe and helped her to put it. Sue smiled, he was so thoughtful and kind "Thank you my love"

Jack wore jeans and remade the bed

He came to the door of the bathroom, he noticed Sue already dressed and was drying her hair, he smiled and leaned against the doorway and watched her, he loved her hair, so soft, so silky, smelled of vanilla, unable to resist embraced her from behind

Sue smiled, "I didn't see you ... everything ok?"

Jack smiled back "Everything okay honey .. I'll wait you in the living room.."

"Alright.."

5 minutes after

Sue went into the living room and noticed that Jack was on the couch and he was watching her album of photos

Jack blushed seeing Sue arrive

"What are you doing?"

Jack smiled, "I'm sorry, I was lured by a lovely girl with blond hair and green eyes.."

Sue smiled and sat in his arms

Jack inhaled her fragrance and sighed "Why do you have to have this smell so…?"

"So…?"

"So sweet and overwhelming .. which perfume is?"

"Hipnotic poison.."

"You know that you don't need to hypnotize me more.."

Sue giggled and approached to give him a kiss, a kiss slow and deep

Jack gently pulled away and rested his forehead on her "Wow Thomas .."

Approached back to her lips, but stopped halfway when he heard the door open

"They're back .." signed Jack


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys/girls sorry for the delay..and sorry if there are some mistakes...Thanks for your reviews 3

Chapter 7

"Hello guys ... spent a good afternoon?"

"Yes, thanks, you?"

"We also spent a good afternoon, we went out to do a bit of tourism .."

"Honey, you need a dress for tonight .."

"What's going on tonight?"

"We organized a party here at home, Grace and I go to cook .."

Sue sighed and was about to protest

Jack caught her attention "I'll walk with you to the mall if you want .."

"Fine…" Said Sue getting away from Jack and grabbed her jacket and Levi, Jack surprised, looked at Sue's father

Nicolas chuckled "Is everything okay Jack, she's just angry with Clara.."

Jack sighed "Okay, see you soon ... if I'm still alive ..."

Nicolas and Callaham laughed "See you later, son ..."

Jack grabbed his jacket and walked to his car, Sue was already seated in the car and they went to the mall, again.

"Are you angry with me?" Jack taking Sue's hand

Sue smiled sweetly "No honey, I'm not angry with you.. I couldn't stay mad at you not even if I wanted.."

"Good to know..so what's up my love?"

Sue smiled –My love..- "I'm sorry I was lost, what did you say?"

"I said what's up my love?"

"It's…Clara Thomas and her Christmas' parties.. It 's just ... She invites the whole neighborhood ... and some people who don't like me as a person, that's all.." sighing

"And who are these stupid that don't like you?"

"How do you know that are girls?"

Jack shrugged, "They are girls?"

Sue sighed "Yeah..stupid girls.."

"On this, I had no doubt that they were stupid, so who are they?"

"The neighbors, the last time our parents went to their house, which is why I didn't want to go there last time.." blushing

"Maybe we could skip the party this time, if you don't want to see them, I can make something with your mother... "

Sue smiled, "You're a wonderful man Jack Hudson ... but my mother will be furious with us to death, don't worry, and then there are my cousins and I think there will also be your sister and your niece, I can't wait her to tell me all the funny stories about your childhood ... Maybe it will be a pleasure to stay at the party"

"I'm a dead man.."

"Jack, seriously, would you do that?"

"Did what, love?"

"Go against my mother, only to skip a party in which participate the neighbors?"

Jack smiled and shook his head, then stroked her cheek gently "I'd do anything for you, Miss Thomas, even unleash the wrath of your mother against me.. if you ask me to skip the party"

Sue bit her lower lip

"Don't tell me ... are you thinking about it?"

"We're going to see some dresses before I change my mind .."

"Are you sure?"

Sue sighed and nodded

Sue chose a very simple dress, royal blue and Jack was very happy to pay for her

Once at home, Sue went to take a shower, then went into the bedroom with only a towel, Jack went into the bedroom and saw Sue, she hadn't noticed that he was there because she had her back to him.

Jack smiled and sighed, as he did to resist her? at the temptation to kiss her, to hold her, to tell her that he loved her and that she was beautiful every day.

Jack hugged her from behind

"I was wondering how much time you'd got to watch me .." she turn around to him

"How did you know I was here watching you?"

"Your scent ... I could recognize in a crowd .."

"And I love your perfume .." kissing her neck softly "I love you honey.."

Sue smiled sweetly "I love you too.."

Jack took her chin gently and brought her lips to his and kissed her softly, Sue put her hands on his shoulders, then neck, and finally in his hair, Jack groaned inwardly caressed her hips, then went down to the thigh, then to the buttocks, after a few minutes of passionate kisses, Jack pulled away and rested his forehead on her

"We- we can't.."

"I know it's just..." giggled shyly "I feel overheated Jack.."

Jack smiled "I know honey, I feel overheated too…that's why I'm going to take a cold/hot shower.."

"I get dressed in the meantime, at least the new dress will avoid me to get into the shower with you.."

Jack chuckled and shook his head, gently kissed her nose "I have to close the door?"

Sue chuckled, "No.. However now run to the shower or we'll be late for some inexplicable reason to the guests..but especially to our parents.."

Jack took a shower and then walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist

"Jack you're unfair" giving him a pinch on the arm

"You're out of the bathroom with only a towel too, and you were much more unfair than me, because the towel barely covered your super seductive curves …"

"Super seductive curves huh?" Sue smiling mischievously

"Yeah.. you're wonder woman with super seductive curves.." stroking her back ""So…. Would help me to choose a tie, baby?"

"Of course ... this gold isn't the tie that you wore when we kissed in Hilary's office, is it?"

Jack smiled "Yeah it is.."

Jack looked better Sue, had already worn the dress, except the shoes

"What?!" asked Sue

"There is something in which you don't look good?!"

Sue smiled "Something ... maybe"

"Like what?"

"Do you remember the pj I wore when we were undercover?" adjusting his tie

"I loved that pj, you were so cute in it.."

"Really?"

"I'm serious .. what happened to it?"

"Lucy threw it, saying it was a model of pj...old maid.." chuckling

"It sounds just like Lucy.." chuckling "And now you wore..?"

"And now I use the hockey t-shirt that you gave me at our first Christmas.. but now I can use one of your shirts, if I remember well you told me that your shirts looked better on me that on you.."

Jack laughed "Yeah, I think that you have a really good memory…and I think that you're beautiful"

Sue blushed and smiled shyly "I think you're crazy .."

"And I think that you need an eye check..you probably can't see very well .." slowly approaching his lips to hers. Sue smiled softly and returned the kiss and grew more passionate, the hands of Jack tangled in her hair, while Sue gently stroked his chest, Jack was forced to break away from her

"Oh Gosh, I'm sorry... I thought you were alone... I wait for you downstairs" then she said with signs –_He's hot!- _

Sue blushed and then looked at Jack giggle

"Did you understand that sign?"

"Yep.."

"I think you should dress .."

"Mmm, and why?" kissing her gently

"B-because we will not be able to go downstairs for the party .."

"By the way who was?"

"My cousin Rosalie ..." then his eyes stopped on the scar near his shoulder

Sue sighed and stroked it softly "Does it hurt?"

Jack shook his head "It doesn't hurt .."

Sue giggled and Jack looked surprised "I'm sorry..I was just thinking when you did bench press.."

Jack chuckled "It 's the dumbest thing I've done to attract the attention of a woman .." stroking her hair

"You were attracted from someone? And you did for her?"

Jack looked a bit perplexed, not knowing if she was teasing him "Don't tell me that that stupid thing was totally useless?"

"Oh…you meant you made it for me?"

"Don't tell me you didn't think it was for you?"

"Well, actually I hoped, even if it was the dumbest thing in the world .. the thought that you did for someone else... frightened me.. I told you then Jack and I repeat now...a head is much more attractive then muscles.."

Jack chuckled "So I'm a nice tidbit?"

Sue chuckled "You're a nice tidbit Jack .."

Jack sighed "You're the first woman who think that way of me"

Sue frowned

"The other women that I have frequented..well, they were more attracted by the physical than brain"

Sue smiled softly "I love the way you reason, I love the fact that you have values you believe in strongly, I love your way of thinking.."

"And that is why we both love each other so much.. I'm not in love with you just because you have a pretty face and you're a stunner, I love everything that head of yours can do and think.."

Sue smiled "And now the little head that you're in love with says it's time that you dressed or otherwise I think we will do a private party, you and me.."

Jack smiled mischievously "I've already told you that I love everything that comes out of your little head?"

"You did…now dress, please!" blushing

"Ready?" asked Jack

"Yep..I think.."

"I'm here..your cousin are here, my sister and my nephew are here…Don't think about those stupid, they don't even know you, don't even know how much you are fantastic .. I will be by your side all night.."

Sue took a deep breath "Thank you so much…"

"Fortunately, the nearby aren't there..yet"

"Tell me when they arrive so I'll stay away from them" taking her hand "Now would you present me your cousins , they look like Lucy…or Myles..Rosalie interrupt us.."

"Fortunately, Rosalie has interrupted us…" blushing ""We will resume this night, right?"

Jack chuckled he was impatient to have her in his arms, close his eyes and think about nothing "Keep that thought until tonight honey.."

""Hey, lovebirds, have you taken your hands off each other"

Sue blushed "Lucy!" Sue cleared her throat "Jack, she's my cousin Lucy.."

Jack chuckled "She had a chat with…the other Lucy?" looking at Sue

"No..I hadn't a chat with Lucy, but Sue told me that we have a lot in common.."

"Like a drop of water…"

Sue smiled "And then Rosalie, well you already met her…" blushing "Upstairs.." whispering

"Yes..It's nice to meet you…"

"They are here Jack…" whispering in Jack's ear

"Is everything okay honey.." squeezing her hand

"Don't care about them Sue… so .. how much have you been together?" said Rosalie

"I suppose that have passed 23 hours and half…" looking at his watch

"What?! Seriously?" said Lucy

"Yes..23 hours and half.."

"By the way you look and you can't keep your hands affixed, I would have said a few years, if I weren't your cousin I think even you're married.. Don't you get married without me right?"

Sue blushed "Lucy..!" whispering

Jack smiled shyly "I'm going to give a hand to your dad..I'll be back.." kissing her softly

"Lucy…You have to say that..in front of Jack?" she looked at Jack "Do you think he's going to leave me?"

"If he does he's an idiot.."

"Hi Stacy..girl, she's Jack' sister Stacy, Stacy these are my curious cousins Lucy and Rosalie…"

"Hi..nice to meet you…"

"Nice to meet you too Stacy.."

"I was serious earlier, if he leaves you, he's an idiot.."

Sue blushed

"But I know that he's not so idiot to leave you Sue..he loves you more than his job…and he never loved someone in that way... not even Kristen "

"What about Allie?"

"He wasn't in love with Allie…they went out together but he didn't love her….Kristen was special for him..but she never loved him.. he was disappointed, but he knew that God had someone much more special for him, he just had to wait…and then he met you… the wait is over.."

Jack was near the stereo looking at Sue, the scene was almost in slow motion, and all the others around him were gone, as if there was a light that illuminated only Sue, a brighter light than other people

Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying – Jack smiled at Sue straightening a strand of hair behind her ear

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And its so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay

I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh - Jack smiled as he remembered the laughter that Sue did when they were in bed and tickled  
She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Jack had a completely dreamy look on his face and the smile of a lost love, when the song ended, Jack returned to reality, decided to get something to drink for him and Sue, Jack was talking to one of the relatives of Sue, he felt like one of the family now, when Katherine interrupt them

"Can I steal your friend for a moment?"

"We were talking.." said Jack

"No problem Jack, we can talk later…"

"I've never see you around here.."

"It is my first time in Ohio…I'm here with my girlfriend.. I think you already know her… since that her name comes from your lips followed by a few words that aren't really compliments.. Excuse me.." then walked away

Sue read his lips and smiled when she saw him approaching her

"Hi.."

"Hi beautiful.." kissing her forehead

"Thank you…for what you said to Katherine.."

"I would do anything for you, you know.."

"Anything?!" making him sweet eyes

"Oh oh am I in trouble?"

"Wait until tonight..honey…"

Jack chuckled "Okay sweetheart, they're playing our song, you like to dance?"

"I don't think that this is our song Jack..."

"It's not the same song when we danced together for the first time, but it's our song now... "

Sue smiled "In that case I'd love to dance with you.." taking his hand

"So which song is?"

"Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars.."

"I would like to know the words.."

"I'm sorry honey I don't know the lyrics.."

"That's okay…is a romantic song, right?"

"Yes..very romantic song…"

"I like it.."

"I've already heard it.." chuckling "Your father wants me back, baby... I'm sorry.."

"Don't worry.."  
"I'll be back…again…I love you.." kissing her softly

Sue smiled "I love you too.."

Jack returned after 10 minutes

He didn't seen Sue

"Hey girls..I'm sorry to interrupt you..where's Sue?"

"We thought she was with you.." said Rosalie

"No..I was helping Sue's father.." Jack looked at Katherine had an amused look on her face, then he walked away

Jack found her in his room

"Honey…what's up?" lying down and taking her in his arms

"N-nothing Jack…"

"So tell me why you're crying if is nothing.." he said with a sweet look on his face

Sue smiled shyly and then began to cry again, Jack pulled her to him and hugged her gently.

"Is everything ok.."

Passed a few minutes and they both fell asleep, Jack suddenly awoke when he heard a thunder

"Jack what's up?"

"Sorry honey..it was a thunder.. I think you have to change..we fell asleep"

"What time is it?"

"3 am.."

"Would you give me a hand with the zipper of the dress, please?"

"Of course.." Jack smiled when he saw Sue with the hockey jersey

"What?" Sue smiling shyly

"I've always fantasized about what it was like this t-shirt on you.."

Sue blushed "Yeah?!"

"Yes.."

"So how does it look on me?"

"You have no idea how much I want to be that shirt right now.." taking his shirt and his trousers

"You have no idea how much I want to be that boxers right now.." whispering

"Sue!"

"Oh gosh you heard me?"

"Well..yes.."

"It 's all your fault, you make me say and think dirty things, since we made love.."

"Do you think that this isn't new to me ... I mean ... say and think dirty things ..I've never felt this way before…since you're my first.."

"Wait..you said…your first..you never made love with another woman?"

"I think that making love with another person, you have to do with someone special that you love.. so I've never made love with another woman.."

"I thought….Kristen…or Allie or Jessica.."

"Kristen was special to me..but she never love me..as I am…you know as a man of action etc…Allie and I were a couple at high school, then we broke up and now we're friends..and Jessica..well you know, wasn't what I thought she was.."

"I'm sorry..I thought wrong about you.."

"Did you think that for me it was a routine?"

Sue blushed "Yes.."

"So you've made love with me even if you had no idea that I love you..and you never stopped me"

"Yes… I wanted to spend a night in your arms .. and I wanted to understand what it meant to be your girl.."

"You're the first woman who makes me lose control ... I've ever thought of breaking the promises I had made a long time ago..

"You're the first one that made me lose control too…I guess were all those sparks, Sparky or the fact that you know how to do so well in the car.. and even in the shower.. Sparky now has a whole new meaning for me.."

"You mean to bed I don't know how to do so well, huh?" tickling the hips

Sue blushed and giggled "Not at all, I didn't say that.. I just thought you should know.."

"Oh believe me, I know, I know how to do it so well in bed, and even in the car, and even in the shower, otherwise all those sweet moans coming from your sweet lips would be fake.."

Sue blushed "Believe me, it would be impossible pretend with you.." kissing him softly

"What do you do to me Miss Thomas? I said I didn't want with you a story of sex and.."

"We don't have a history of sex .. we make love and it's absolutely beautiful every time.." kissing him again

Jack pulled away gently "Baby, do you mind if we slow down a bit.. the thing.. I meant it when I said I didn't want a story like this with you, maybe I'm exaggerating?"

Sue smiled sweetly at him "No Jack .. You're absolutely right, we are behaving like two teenagers with hormones in an uproar, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me.."

Jack chuckled "Probably it's my ability to savoir y faire in the bed, in the car and in the shower.. "

Sue giggled "Yeah probably.."

Jack kissed her softl, "What do you say we take a break from all these excitements, and we take a little time just for us.."

Sue nodded "Thanks.. for thinking before to our relationship as a couple ... and then everything else..I love you honey.."

"I love you too baby…tomorrow you have to explain me why you were crying.."

"I was hoping you'd forgotten.."

"No way.. No one makes cry my woman and gets away.."

"Your woman..I like how it looks on your lips.."

"I love to say it..and I love how it sounds…"

Sue smiled and then yawned "I'm sorry..I'm tired.."

"Yeah I'm tired too..sleep well my love.." kissing her softly

"With you by my side I always sleep well..Good night.."

"Night.."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sue woke up alone in the bed –Please don't tell me I was dreaming..- then gasped when she realized that there was her breakfast near the pillow and a note, -please let it be from Jack..-

Sue smiled, she wasn't dreaming…well she was dreaming about her and Jack together, but she was dreaming with her eyes open

Hi beautiful, me and the wonder dog are taking a walk and chat (again) about you..I can't wait to have you in my arms .

This are the lyrics of the song of yesterday, hope you like it, because is what I feel when I look at you. I love you. J xoxo

Ps: Levi said woof, I think it means Good morning or something like that..

Her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are.

Sue smiled, she loved the lyrics of that song, and loved Jack for choosing that song. Sue went to take a shower and left the breakfast where it was, wanted to wait Jack and have breakfast together.

A few minutes later Jack came into the room, sat down on the bed and near the breakfast found a note to him, smiled, he didn't expect a note or a response to his note.

Hi Marshmallow man (this will be your new nickname..just kidding ), I hope you don't mind, but I didn't touch anything about the breakfast that you prepared for me (by the way, thank you, I didn't expect and didn't expect even the note, ok I digress, sorry) I wanted to wait you and have breakfast together, I can't wait to be in your arms. You must be wondering if I liked the song..

The truth is no... I don't like it

I love it... and I love you even more for choosing that song

I know we made a promise yesterday to keep in check the boiling, excitations, etc but.. I'm in the shower, if you want to reach me, the door isn't locked.

I love you.

Jack had an idiotic smile on his face, he looked up and saw Sue in front of the door's bathroom with a 'towel around herself and a shy smile on her face.

"Hi.." said Sue

"Hi.."

" You don't even give me a kiss of good morning if I wear that?!"

"I had only taken a moment to look at you.." he approached her and stroked her arms "Good morning beautiful.." kissing her softly

"Now that's a very good morning.." smiling

"Do you mind wearing something..other than this?"

Sue smiled shyly "Yes.. I had to take only one thing.. it bother you so much to see me dressed like that?"

"No..I- I didn't say that…And you know it.."

"Jack..I'm just kidding.."

"I know..it's just.. I'm serious about the promise that I would keep ... I want both to keep that promise... I want our relationship works.."

"I also want our relationship works.."

"Good…now would you dress with something…please.."

"I'll be right back.."

"Ok.."

Sue left the bathroom 5 minutes later

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, everything ok.."

"So why you look so sad?"

Jack smiled and hugged Sue "De just call me and told me that I have to go to Washington.. He said there's a meeting with those on the upper floors"

"Oh..when?"

"Wednesday.."

"day after tomorrow?!"

Jack nodded "We can think about that later, now you have to explain why you were crying last night.."

Sue sighed "Last night, when you went to help my father, Katherine and her sisters approached, they said terrible things about you. That you don't love me seriously, you said it because you're my best friend and as such, you do it because you know I'm sad because no man wants me, she said I can never have children, because no man wants me.. " she started to cry "I was alone, my cousins and your sister weren't there, I was alone, except Levi, I think he broke her pantyhose with his nails.. then I went into the kitchen, came Carl, a friend of Katherine, I couldn't understand what he was saying, I cried and I didn't understand what he was saying, he was drunk, he always has been, then he started to touch me, I told him to stop, at the end I gave a knee and I got in the bedroom.."

"Sue I'm so sorry, I promised that I would be at your side throughout the evening and.."

"It's not your fault.."

"They are stupid Sue, I love you for 3 years, 3 endless years, and it happens that I am your best friend and I don't want no other man can love you like I do, men who would like to be with a woman as wonderful as you are, there are, there are too many.. I also know that one day you will be a mother ... you'll be a wonderful mother, and the man who marries you will be very lucky.."

"How do you know that?"

"Because…" Jack sighed "My phone.."

Sue smiled "Don't worry, reply.."

"I'm sorry.." kissing her nose "Hi Bobby..yes you have perfect timing.."

"Hi mate, yes I'm sorry, I know you're practically with the heart in the sugar, at least from what I understand…I just wanted to say that I'll go to the meeting.."

"Are you sure mate?!"

"Yes, don't worry, I spoke with De and said that there are no problems, so enjoy these last days of vacation with your Bella in your arms.."

Jack chuckled "I will Crash.."

"Say hello to Sue and her wonder dog.."

"Of course..wait" said to Bobby, then to Sue _–Honey, Bobby say Hi…- _

"Hi Bobby..Merry Christmas.."

"Hi Sheila, Merry Christmas you too.."

Jack said to Sue what Bobby had replied "Mate, I owe you one.."

"Yes, you owe..Just the wedding invitation and we're even.."

"Uh…Bye Bobby.."

Bobby chuckled "Bye chicken.."

"So why do you owe to Bobby? You look so happy in this moment.."

Jack kissed her softly "He replaces me at the meeting…"

"Really?" said enthusiastic

"Yes…which means I'll still have between your feet.."

"As long as you're in my bed, I don't mind having you between my feet…"

"Come here sweetie.." embracing her and showing the landscape outside "It's snowing.."

Sue sighed and smiled, leaning on Jack's chest

Jack watched her, she was beautiful, then caught her attention "You know what? This Christmas was wonderful.. Better than any dream I ever had.."

Sue smiled and clutched still closer to him "Jack?"

"Mm?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but.. after lunch can we go for a walk in the snow? has been so long since I make a snowman.."

Jack smiled and signed –Of course..-

After a few days Sue and Jack were in their respective rooms preparing the luggage, Levi came to the door wagging his tail

"Come in.."

Sue smiled when he saw Jack peeping out from the door "Hey .."

"Hey honey.. uhm.. I think it's something that doesn't belong to me.. at least not in that way.." chuckling Jack gave her, her yellow lingerie

"Oh..thanks.."

"I think I love yellow..from this moment.."

Sue smiled "I can't believe we're going back home, I don't know if I'll like come back to reality.."

"I know.. me neither..you know sleep together, wake up together, walking Levi together, take a shower together, make and eat breakfast together.. I will miss all that" sighing

"I will miss all of this.." with tears in her eyes

Jack smiled sweetly "Hey honey..don't cry..see the positive side…I will be more overprotective.."

Sue chuckled "That's why I was crying.."

"I've made something for..us.. I hope you'll like it.." blushing "It's just..you know something..coupley.."

"Coupley..it is a word?"

"It is…from now.."

Sue smiled "Ok..so what is it?"

"Wait here.. 5 minutes and I'll be back.."

"Okay.."

"I hope you'll like it.." giving her a framed photo

Sue smiled and blushed "Jack..it's beautiful..I- I love it.." kissing him slowly

"And I love you Miss Thomas.."

An hour later, after saying goodbye to their parents, they left for Washington

Jack gave a quick look at Sue and noticed that she was looking at him with a dreamy look

"Hey, what's that look totally dreamy?"

Sue blushed "Oh..I just…I- I was remembering when we..made love..um..on the backseat.. I was..just daydreaming.. I think…"

"Sue.. you know.." sigh

Sue sighed "I know, I know, the promise we made.. it's just so frustrating.."

"I know.. At first it seemed a sensible idea, now... I don't know.."

After 4 hours Jack left Sue at home

"How about I go with you and Wonderdog for a walk?"

Sue smiled "What do you say buddy?" Levi barked

"What did he say?"

"He said that for him is good.."

"And Wonder woman what says?"

"I wouldn't mind a walk with Mr overprotective…" winking

"So I was thinking about how tell the guys about our relationship.."

"How?"

"Invite them to dinner.. unless you want to say to Lucy before.."

"You want to tell Bobby before?"

"I think so.. you going to tell Lucy?"

"You know I can't hide anything from her, for her I'm like an open book.. and also will be hurt if she finds out along with the others.. I think.."

"I think she will notice.. your eyes are brighter than usual.." caressing her face

"Just because a special agent made me feel very very special this Christmas.."

"Honey.. You are already very special.. you don't realize you were.. but you are.. you are very very very special.." kissing her nose

Sue smiled "I have to go home honey.."

Jack sighed "I'll see you tomorrow.. I'll pick you to have breakfast together?"

"Perfect.. I can't wait.." kissing him slowly "Goodnight.."

" 'Night sweety.. I love you.."

"I love you too..Bye.."

"Lucy.. I'm home…"

"Hey Sue.. Hi buddy" hugging Sue gently and then Levi "How are you? How's your Christmas?"

"I'm fine..and my Christmas went..not so bad.. how's your Christmas?"

"Not so bad.." biting her lower lip

"Are you okay Luc?"

"I know you just got back .. and I probably shouldn't ruin your back..."

"Luc what's going on?! You're making me worry.."

"I knew that Jack has spent Christmas with a woman, he introduced her to his parents.." said in one breath

"Ook..so?! What should I do? I hope he is happy.."

"What?! He probably has known in some seedy bar, and now he seems in love..deeply in love.."

"Well I don't think they are known in some seedy bar.."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't go to seedy bars Lucy.." biting her lower lip

"But… wait..you just said you don't go to seedy bars.. Tell me that is what I think I've understood.."

"Well.. I don't know.. but if you have understood that me and Jack are finally together…as a couple..it's a yes.."

"I have to sit down… you and Jack together.. O MY GOD!"

Sue chuckled "Are you okay?"

"More than okay.. okay..tell me everything.."

"Well.." Sue began to tell

"Why you seem so sad?"

"I don't know Lucy... I love him.. I love him so much, the problem is that if Ted will allow us to stay in the same unit.. and I don't think either of us wants to break the team.. I don't know if it's a serious relationship.. "

"He tried to say something.. about your relationship?"

"He tried.. 2 times actually.."

"What did he said?"

"The first time my cousin Lucy said in front of him - don't you get married without me? –"

"And Jack?"

"Jack blushed and then said he was going to help my father.."

"The second time?"

"I was telling him of what had happened with my neighbors.. and he said that - one day you will be mom, a great mom and the man who marry you will be very lucky..- I asked him how could he be so sure and he said –Because..- "

"Because?" Lucy with bright eyes and filled with hope

"He never finished that thought, Bobby has called him on the cellphone.."

Lucy sighed "Oh no… and then you no longer talk about?"

Sue shook her head "I don't know what to do Luc.. I love him so much and I feel bad about losing him.."

"Hey, he loves you, I don't know what to advise you, I would say only, see how it goes your relationship.."

"You're right.. I'll show you the card and the framed picture that he gave me.."

"He dedicated a song to you?"

"Well I wouldn't say dedicated.. he just said that's what he feels when he looks at me.."

"And the picture.. is fantastic.. the two of you in the middle of the snow, lost in a romantic kiss..."

Sue blushed "It was romantic.."

"This necklace?"

"It's a gift from Jack.."

"Sue it's beautiful.. Oh oh…"

"What?"

"It's from Tiffany Sue.."

"Yeah I know.. will cost a fortune.. Also gave me a necklace, like the ring.."

"Wow.. Ok.. I'm going to take a shower, then go to bed..see you tomorrow?"

"Umm..yes, I think, Jack will pick me up tomorrow morning, we go for breakfast together.."

Lucy chuckled

"What?"

"You can't help to stay away from each other, your blackberry is vibrating, goodnight.. "

Sue blushed "Night Luc…"

"Hello?"

"Hey honey.."

"Hey.. are you okay?"

"No..not really.."

"Cannot sleep?"

"No.. I'm in bed.. that I turn around and trying to get to sleep.."

Sue chuckled

"Hey don't laugh at me.. you are dependence, a good dependence.."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you.. I just.. found something that isn't mine.."

"What you have found?"

"Wait.. You can turn on the PC and webcam?"

"Umm..okay.. I don't know why but I know I'll regret of turning on the webcam.."

"Aww come on.. You don't trust me?"

"Right now?! Not so much.."

Jack turned on the webcam and smiled

"So you like it?"

"My shirt.."

"Yes..and your boxer.."

"Oh no.. those are my favorites.."

"Now I understand why they are soft and comfortable.. do you mind if I keep them for the night"

"You don't know what I want to be that shirt right now.." sighing

Sue chuckled "Oh poor Jackie.."

Jack smiled "You spoke with Lucy?"

"Yep…" chuckling

"What?"

"She began the speech by saying that she knew I had just come back and she didn't want to ruin the day.. at the end she said that she knew that you had spent Christmas with a woman, and that you had presented to your parents.. She said that you had probably know that girl to a bar and you looked in love, but maybe it's just a passing thing.."

Jack chuckled "Well I hope it isn't a passing thing, I want a serious relationship honey.."

"I know..me too.."

"You still have doubts about us..don't you?"

Sue bit her lower lip "Some doubts.."

"About us or about the work?"

"Both.."

"Okay.. Honey about the work tomorrow I'm going to talk to Garrett.. for the two of us I'm in this relationship for a long time.. if you want me of course.. I know that I do not have much timing of saying thing and say all this through a webcam is not cute, but you're just pretend that I am there..with you.."

"I am also in this relationship for a long time.. since I'm wearing your clothes, it isn't difficult to pretend that you're here.."

Jack smiled "Honey, remember the dinner we were going to do with the guys?"

"Yes.."

"What if tomorrow we all go out to lunch and we tell them.. I would like to have you all to myself for dinner..if that's okay with you, Miss Thomas"

"Vote for lunch with the guys and dinner with you honey.."

Jack smiled sweetly "That's my girl.. Hon.. I think we'll better go to bed.."

"Yeah..you're right..See you tomorrow.. we still have plans for breakfast together, right?"

"Yes, we do.. Can't wait.. Goodnight my love.."

Sue smiled "Goodnight hon.."


End file.
